Authority
#Authority achieves. It accomplishes without fail. #There is no accomplishment that is not attained by authority. #Authority is power that enforces accomplishment. #Authority is strength organised as skillful capacity to complete the work through the right strategy. #Authority combines strategy, skills, capacity, power and organisation as strength. #Authority is the ultimate determinant of accomplishment. #Spiritual authority silently achieves, perhaps unseen. #Mental authority accomplishes by direction. # Vital authority energises to accomplish. #Physical authority offers security and thus achieves. #Authority moves inside when freedom enters the field of action. #Self-discipline is the inner authority. #Self-discipline itself can disappear when consciousness acquires the necessary poise. #Authority exercised in utter freedom is that of the emerging Godhead. # Authority in the physical accrues by physical liquidation. #Vital authority threatens and intimidates. #Mental authority robs one of all mental defenses. #Spiritual authority is compassionate benevolence that is inclusive of all the above. #Social Development needs Social Authority. #Social Authority comes from the government. #It is institutionalised as what the society is enamoured of as indispensable. #Psychological Authority is above social authority. #Organisational authority, institutional authority, family authority and the authority of the individual are below the social authority. #Power or money or woman can fully represent or wield any of these authorities in varying circumstances. #We detail here only the positive expressions of social authority and Authority. #The world of negative authority is as wide as the positive. #Spiritual authority arises when one conquers both. #Magic, black and white, is negative spiritual authority as in Atharva Veda. #A great military general is one who has both these powers at least with respect to matters military. #Even in a small work as cashing a check, one can observe the role of authority and how decisive it is. #Mothers nursing babies know how readily the baby tries to exercise its authority demanding physical attention. #At some stage, personal authority takes the shape of a social organisation as buying an article which is paid for and a bill issued. #To be able to see the authority behind procedure, customs, usage, manners, behaviour, personality, character, individuality, order, rule, law, constitution will complete one’s education of authority. #A greater power issues out of reverse of authority as in loyalty and love. #It is interesting to see that in loyalty, the authority is of the person who is loyal, his willingness to submit. #Joy in loyalty is higher and nobler than the one in domination. #Post-marital Romance is made possible when one seeks that joy in the other in voluntarily submitting in spite of the other’s defects. #Capacity to overlook the defects of another and seek joy in submission to the person is a strategy that will convert that submission into a capacity to see the defect of the other as strength of perfection. #As the authority rises from the physical to the spiritual we see a reversal at each stage by the crudeness changing into smooth strength, which is instinctively compelling. #The Authority of the Absolute, which is the highest is the Authority of NOT doing anything while having all the capacity to act successfully. Category:Accomplishment Category:Development Category:Management Category:Principles